Languages of Terranell
Anboric '''Anboric''' is a Central-Nidolfan language that arose in the human [[Kingdom of Anboros]] and slowly spread into other parts in Terranell north of the Great South. After the destruction of the Anboric Kingdom and the arrival of Elvenkind, Anboric speakers slowly decreased and had only remained as the official language in regions such as [[Alvadir]] and [[Claedesh]]. After [[Guthale Aurwynma]] came south to build the [[Silwerian Empire]], he adopted Anboric as the Empire's official language thus turning it into the most widely spoken language on the continent of Terranell, ahead of the Elven language and Egnorki from Great South. Historically, Anboric originated from the fusion of languages and dialects of Azgarmlish, now collectively termed Nidolfan Anboric, which were brought to nowadays Anboros by settlers from Azgarm many decades before the Elven landing. The [[Unification of Eleven Clans]] merged different Anboric dialects spoken by the elven clans to form Low Anboric. After the contact with the Great South, more vocabulary and spelling conventions were added or changed due to influence from the Egnorki and several other languages spoken by the Southrons. During King Achermus the Third's reign, Anboric scholars constructed the new High Anboric, which is the prototype of Silwerian Anboric. After the fall of Anboric Kingdom and the Elven landing, Anboric speakers declined as most chose to adopt the Elven language instead of following the old custom after the Elveranean Empire is built. The Elveranean Empire banned the usage of Anboric language which contributed to the decline. After [[Kesaron Aurwynma]]'s insurrection and the rise of Eleduin Empire, Anboric language can be spoken and studied once again for a short time before Kesaron's son began his Great Purge. After the fall of Eleduin Empire and the beginning of Silwerian Empire, Guthale Aurwynma, fulfilling his promise to [[Erbas Syferbas]], adopted Anboric as the official language of Silwerian Empire, causing it to be popular again. With influences from the Elvenkind, the Anboric language changed once more as the New Anboric, or Silwerian Anboric. Words in Anboric Language "Alva" - Honorific title for a celebrated chieftain in Azgarm, after the unification of the Eleven Clans and construction of the Anboric Kingdom, it then bears the meaning of "King". "Anboros" - Supposed name of the creator, literally "mother earth" in Azgarmlish. After the unification, it became the name of the new kingdom. "Aur" - Honorific title given to foreign nobles by the Kingdom of Anboros. In Azgarm, it was added when refering someone from other clans with respect. Literally means "revered outsider". After the Anboric reign, those that have achieved the title of "Aur" usually have it in their surname. "Dir" - Literally "territory", can only be used with a subject such as Alva:Alvadir, King's Territory. "Dyvael" - Used to describe the united Azgarmlish warbands. After the unification, it is used to refer to a faction's dominion, bears the same meaning as a "Kingdom". "Drokhein" - Combined word of "Drok" and "Khein", which literally means "Warband" and "Clansmen". After the unification, it bears the meaning of a military leader. "Kar" - Used to describe something grand. One example would be Karriva: Grand River "Rett" - Literally "camp" in Azgarmlish. After the unification, it bears the meaning of "town". "Riva" - Literally "river" in Azgarmlish. It kept its meaning over the decades. "Syfernem" - Title given to Anboric nobles that are descendants of the Eleven Clans. It was the name of a jewel presented by the Eleven clans to each other as identification and now a honorific title, similar to "Lord". "Tae" - Literally "war camp" in Azgarmlish. After the unification, it bears the meaning of "fort". Elven Egnorki